Just a Dream
by ILikeToDie
Summary: Kyo has come back from the Sohma Estate and his meeting with Akito. He has been in his room for a week thinking about things and HER! He tries his best to avoid her but finds it hard. Will his love prevail or will it fail? KyoXTohru
1. The beginning

**A/N:** Okay please R&R but please relies this is my first fanfic so yeah ( I know it shows as my second or third fanfic but it was actually the first one i wrote)

This kind of just came to me and I wrote it in one go so I didn't really spend time thinking about it.

**Disclaimer:** Fruits Basket isn't mine and neither are the characters as much as I wish they were but they aren't!

**Warning:** May contain Spoilers!

**Summary:** Kyo has come back from the Sohma Estate and his meeting with Akito. He has been in his room for a week thinking about things and HER! He tries his best to avoid her but finds it hard. Will his love prevail or will it fail? KyoXTohru

**Key:**

_Thoughts_

Normal

**Who is speaking:**

sound effect

_(What's happening)_

**Just a dream:**

**Chapter 1: The beginning**

**_Begin flash back of discussion between Kyo and Akito_**

**Akito:** That girl even though she saw your real form…she seems unaffected doesn't she? It's quite amazing…

**Kyo:** How did you know?

**Akito:** It's quite amazing isn't it? It's as if she's an angel or the Virgin Mary herself…or maybe it's more like…a MONSTER! Isn't she a bit to good to be true?

A person who's that kind hearted…aren't they a bit scary? I would say Honda Tohru is a monster who is just too perfect!

**Kyo:** Why…why are you…why are you saying such things? You don't know anything…even though at that time…even though you weren't there…you didn't see any of it…so why? There's nothing inside her that would make anybody call her…a monster…but still…but still…you don't know! YOU DON'T HAVE ANY IDEA HOW SCARED SHE WAS THEN! HOW CAN YOU SPEAK IN SPITE OF THAT! Your voice…they both shook…they were so cold…your face was blue…like a nightmare…and even then…even then she didn't run away…

**Akito:** SHUT UP!

**Kyo:** She didn't run away from me!

**Akito:** SHUT UP, SHUT UP!

**Kyo:** That she…SHE EVEN TOOK MY HAND!

_**Kyo:** I understood then…if she had let go of my hand…I probably wouldn't have returned…ever again. I never would have come back…to absolutely anyone…my pain…she had no duty…to but she took up all my pain…she didn't have to fill that void in me. But that…wasn't the most precious thing she gave me…she gave me her presence…she stayed with me. She gets happy over such tiny things. She was so glad…some how she would always smile so happily. Why? Even though it would be all right for you to think of yourself more. Why? Don't you think that's a loss? Isn't it foolish? Do you get anything from being that way? I LOVE HER…I love her. How is it that…I love her so much? Since when has it been, that whenever you called, I'd feel as if my name meant something special? How many smiles did it take? How many times until…I started thinking about such silly things? Since when…had it become to unbearable not to love you? Tohru._

**Akito:** Are you crying…Kyo? Why are you crying? Is it painful? Could it be that you "love" here…that Honda Tohru? How great would it be…to think a monster falling in love with a monster.

**_End flash back of discussion between Kyo and Akito_**

_Kyo turned over, so that he was no facing the window. He started to wonder how long he had been lying there it felt like hours, days maybe even weeks. But he couldn't stop thinking about that day and HER. As he was lying there her smiling face came into his head and then it flashed to her lying dead on the floor with Akito laughing some where in the distance. He felt a tight pain in his chest and his fists tightened as he began to cry. He felt so weak, someone who could take on anyone but her, a sweet innocent girl! When every time he saw her he felt like he was about to collapse, because he felt so weak, and every time she spoke his name he felt like he had hundreds of butterflies in his stomach. But he knew he could never be with her, no matter how much he wanted to be, no matter how much he was willing to do just to protect her. But he knew admitting his love for her would only cause her pain, how could she such a sweet, beautiful girl ever return those feelings! No matter how much he didn't want admit it but he knew that she would be better off with Yuki, that damn rat! Why was he always so lucky! His sorrow slowly changing to rage was interrupted by a shout from downstairs, it was Tohru calling everyone to dinner. He hadn't faced her since his meeting with Akito, she had greeted him at the door with her sweet smile, but he had stormed up to his room in complete silence. Shigure had attempted to calm him down but it didn't help he only got more angry and depressed. He heard someone walk past he turned round to see who it was, it was only that damn rat Yuki, and to make matters worse he was entering my room, how dare he!_

**Yuki:** You should come down Honda-san has been worrying herself sick about you; I don't see why she is but come down for her sake.

Kyo knew he was right he owed Tohru that much. He then walked out the door and calls "Damn rat!"

**Yuki:** Stupid Cat!

Kyo slowed as he reached the stairs, he didn't know how long he had been up there but he still hadn't gained the courage to face her. As he neared the bottom he saw her, she was smiling as usual, but he knew her to well and could tell she was worried about something. She then looked up and they locked eyes for a second. It obviously took her awhile to relies it was Kyo standing there, because after a minute she dropped the dish she was holding and ran over to him and with out thinking hugged him!

Smash

Poof!

_(Change POV)_

**Tohru:** Dinners ready! _I hope Kyo's alright he hasn't been out of his room for a week, I wonder what happened at the Sohma Estate?_

_(Yuki enters the room and sits to the left of Shigure)_

**Shigure:** So what has our sweet flower cooked for us today I wonder?

**Yuki:** hits Shigure with a newspaper I really wish you'd stop calling Honda-san that!

**Shigure:** Are you asking me to pretend that she isn't our sweet flo...gets whacked on head with newspaper by Yuki again

**Yuki:** Are you done now?

**Shigure:** Yes but you don't have to be so mean Yuki!

smash

**Yuki:** Miss Honda what's the matter?

Poof!

**Tohru:** Oh Kyo sorry I wasn't thinking, how silly of me I shoul...

**Kyo:** interrupts her it's okay, what's for dinner?

**Tohru:** Um, Kyo I didn't think you where coming down so I made, um...well

**Kyo:** Spit it our already!

**Tohru:** Leek Soup!

**Kyo:** You wha...

**Tohru:** Oh I'm so sorry, I'll make you starts her rambling again

**Kyo:** His expression soften It's alright it was my fault I should have told you I was coming down, I'll just have some rice balls, I'm not very hungry anyway.

**Tohru:** Are you sure?

**Kyo:** Stop worrying so much and just go sit down and eat!

_(Kyo makes a few rice balls and joins everyone else)_

_How could I be so stupid, I always hell at her just because I am afraid of admitting my feelings. How is it that even when I feel I'm going to explode; just looking at her seems to calm me down._

_(At this stage Kyo is sorta staring at he while he has a pair of chopsticks in his mouth and a very cute expression on his face)_

**Tohru:** Kyo is something the matter?

**Kyo:** No nothing I was just...starts to blush and finds a sudden interest in his bowl

**Shigure:** He was just admiring our beautiful flower

**Kyo:** Shut the hell up!

Thwack

Thwack

**Kyo:** Damn Rat!

_(Shigure does his sad, feel sorry for me look)_

_(Kyo decides to get some fresh air and goes to the roof, mean while Tohru and Yuki do the dishes and Shigure is off writing his book)_

**Yuki:** Don't worry I'm sure Kyo is fine, he's probably just mad at Akito for something.

_(Tohru remembers hearing Kyo crying earlier but decides not to bring it up)_

_(Tohru then forces a grin)_

**Tohru:** I'm sure his fine too!

**Yuki:** Well I'm sorry to leave you here by yourself but I'm taking Machi out.

**Tohru:** Really that's wonderful, have fun!

_(Yuki leaves and Tohru finishes off the dishes and Yuki leaves)_

**Shigure:** Tohru sorry to leave on such sort notice but I'm going out, see you!

_(Shigure leaves)_

**Tohru:** He's probably avoiding his editor again sigh

_(Tohru decides to go check up on Kyo)_

_(Kyo's crying again thinking about all the trouble that comes with loving someone as much as he loves her)_

**Tohru:** Kyo?

**Kyo:** Yea?

_(Tohru climbs onto roof and sits next to Kyo, Kyo turns round so she can't see that he's been crying)_

**Tohru:** Kyo what's wrong, you've been more upset than usual this last week, did I do something wrong?

**Kyo:** Nothing, I've just been thinking...

**Tohru:** About what?

**Kyo:** ...

_About you, me, us, the past, the present, the future. Oh Tohru if only I could tell you, even when you reject me and look at me in disgust it's better than hiding like this..._

**Kyo:** What's your problem?

**Tohru:** stunned what do you mean?

**Kyo:** I mean you seem distracted.

**Tohru:** It's nothing, I'm fine.

_(Tohru begins to cry silently but Kyo can hear her)_

_(Kyo turns around and sits up)_

**Kyo:** Tohru, please don't lie to me, I can tell something's bothering you; I just wish you could trust me enough to tell me.

**Tohru:** I do trust you...it's just that...

_(Kyo looks down at her and can't resist temptation any more)_

_(He looks down at her and cups her chin in his hand and gently wipes a tear from her cheek)_

**Kyo:** Don't worry it will be alright.

_(He then with out thinking, leans towards her and kisses her, Tohru is completely caught off guard)_

_(Car drives up)_

**Shigure:** big grin on face well, well what do we have here.

_(Kyo quickly breaks away and glares and Shigure_)

**Kyo:** Nothing... We were just... never mind I'm going to my room

_(Tohru starts to blush)_

**Shigure:** I should have known not to leave 2 teenagers at home alone.

A/N: So thats the first chapter I hope you enjoyed. I've already written the whole story but don't have much time to edit so I'll only post a chapter once every 2nd or so but don't worry I know where I'm going with this!  
You know the drill R&R


	2. Talk

**Just a Dream**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fruits Basket or any of the characters.

**Key:**

_Thoughts_

Normal

**Who is speaking:**

Sound effect or action

_(What's happening)_

**A/N: **Good news I found the translations that I needed so now I can post this Yay!

**Chapter 2: Talk**

_I can't believe I just did that, I'm such an idiot, now she's going to be all awkward around me, she doesn't have the heart to tell me that she doesn't feel the same way for me as I do for her. And worse of all that damn Shigure saw, and he can't keep his mouth shut for 5 seconds!_

**Tohru:** Err...feels real awkward hi, Shigure, so did you have fun?

**Shigure:** Sure, I'm feeling a bit hungry though.

**Tohru:** I'll go make you something

**Shigure:** Thank you!

_(Shigure goes up to Kyo's room) _

**Shigure:** Oh Kyo? _(Sing song voice)_

**Kyo:** WHAT!

**Shigure:** I think we need to talk.

_Damn, not THAT talk_

**Kyo:** I've already had THAT talk!

**Shigure:** Oh no not that one it was about something else.

**Kyo:** Well if you must.

**Shigure:** I saw what you and Tohru were doing.

**Kyo:** It was a mistake, a complete accident!

**Shigure:** Kyo I know you love her more than words could ever describe but...

**Kyo:** ...

**Shigure:** Please take care of Tohru, don't let any harm come to her.

**Kyo:** Um...Shigure?

**Shigure:** Yes?

**Kyo:** Are you on something because you're never this serious!

**Shigure:** No I just didn't want you to go and un-purify our beautiful flower!

**Kyo:** I would never...

_(Throws a book at Shigure)_

**Shigure:** okay I'm leaving, no need to get violent!

**Kyo:** It's not like that's ever going to happen to me any way, I'm a monster!

**Shigure:** But Kyo do you not remember our talk awhile back?

_**Begin Flash Back**_

**Shigure:** So? It's your first day at your new school and you're already playing truant?

**Kyo:** I . . . I want to leave this house.

**Shigure:** It's only the third day. Just think of this as training. Be patient.

**Kyo:** . . . I just say cruel things . . . to her.

**Shigure:** By her, you mean Tohru-kun? Ha-ha . . . Um, you lost your temper and yelled at her again today. If that's the case and you feel bad about it, you shouldn't yell at her. That's better than moping about it later.

**Kyo:** It's useless. I can't stand having anything to do with other people.

**Shigure:** Lots of people tell themselves that, but in your case it's because you don't have much experience. For example, you can break a table with your fists. But you can also stop your fists and not do anything. It's because you control your own fists. I think it's the result of fighting bears when you trained in the mountains.

**Kyo:** I didn't fight bears!

**Shigure:** It's much the same when you have dealings with other people. Except that you aren't training in the mountains, you're in a city with other people. Having relationships with people, hurting their feelings, having your feelings hurt by them. If you don't learn about people by yourself, you'll be an outsider in the true sense of the word; you'll never become a human being. You might be a black-belt in the martial arts, but you're a white belt when it comes to people. One day, someone will tell you that they love you. You can't run away from this training if you want to show them how important they are to you too.

**Kyo:** No-one going to tell me that.

**Shigure:** If they do, what will you do?

**Kyo:** Feh. I can't even imagine it. I guess I'd ask them if they were sane.

**Shigure:** I see . . .

_**End Flash back **_

**Kyo:** Yes but that has nothing to do with this!

**Shigure:** Well if that's what you believe.

**Tohru:** Shigure your snack is ready!

**Shigure:** Coming _(sing son voice)._That's my cue, remember what I said Kyo!

_I'm lucky enough just to have Tohru in my life, I never though I'd ever see a girl smile at me especially a girl like Tohru! I suppose I should explain to her about tonight, but I'll have to do it some where else I don't want anyone interrupting. I'll talk to her tomorrow when the sun is up.._

**A/N:** Sorry it's a sort chapter, but I'll post another one today or tomorrow, I'm sick today so I have a lot of time on my hands!


	3. Picnic

**Disclaimer:** Fruits Basket isn't mine and neither are the characters

**A/N: **I'm sorry but this story is getting fluffier by the second but I still hope you enjoy it! And I'm sorry if any of the characters are out of character!

**Key:**

_Thoughts_

Normal

**Who is speaking:**

sound effect

_(What's happening)_

**Chapter 3: Picnic**

_(Its now morning and Kyo and Tohru are the only ones up)_

**Tohru:** Morning Kyo!

**Kyo:** Uh...oh morning Tohru. Tohru I need to speak to you about something, would you mind going for a picnic with me at the lake?

**Tohru:** ...

_What should I say?_

**Tohru:** Sure Kyo I'll pack the basket just after breakfast.

_(Everyone is now awake, yes even Shigure, and they are sitting around the table having breakfast)_

**Tohru:** Yuki and Shigure, Um...I won't be here to make lunch today, I'm sorry.

**Yuki:** If you don't mind me asking Miss Honda, but where is it you'll be?

**Tohru:** Well, um...err...Kyo and I are going for a picnic at the lake.

_(Kyo starts to blush and looks down)_

**Shigure:** Well after yesterday I' not sure I can leave you to alone!

**Tohru:** Oh?

**Shigure:** Just kidding of course you can go!

**Yuki:** ...

_Wonder what happened yesterday?_

**Tohru:** Kyo are you ready?

**Kyo:** Eh...I guess so. I'll carry the basket for you, if you...um…like

_Damn your so stupid Kyo, you always make a complete idiot of yourself!_

**Tohru:** Thanks Kyo it was getting a bit heavy.

_(Tohru give Kyo a big grin, Kyo starts to blush and they head out the front door)_

**Tohru:** Shigure and Yuki, Kyo and I are leaving now see you!

**Yuki and Shigure:** Bye!

**Tohru:** So what is it you wanted to talk to me about Kyo?

**Kyo:** Well...Um, I'll tell you when we get there.

**Tohru:** Okay!

_(15 minutes later they arrive at the lake, the water is like glass)_

**Kyo:** I finished setting up the blanket!

**Tohru:** Kyo before we talk to mind if I go for a swim, I haven't been for a swim in ages, and well...it's quite hot and the water is so beautiful today!

**Kyo:** Okay, I guess so go ahead.

**Tohru:** Um...Okay.

_(Kyo sits on the blanket and watches her as she swims; Tohru's foot gets caught in something)_

**Tohru:** AAAHHHH! Kyo help!

_(Kyo suddenly sits up and dives in still in his cloths)_

**Kyo:** hold onto my shoulders, but be careful not to hug me alright.

**Tohru:** Okay!

_(They reach land and Kyo collapses on the blanket and Tohru sits next to him)_

**Tohru:** Thank you so much Kyo!

**Kyo:** Do you mind if we talk now?

**Tohru:** Sure go ahead.

**Kyo:** Well about last night...

_(They both start to blush)_

**Kyo:** I'm sorry!

**Tohru:** What do you mean?

**Kyo:** I wasn't going to hurt you like that; I wasn't going to tell you that...

**Tohru:** Tell me what, Kyo?

_(Kyo's blush reddens till he rivals a tomato)_

**Kyo:** That I love you, I knew you didn't feel the same way about me and I was going to leave you and Yuki alone but...that night you looked so beautiful with the moon shining down on you, I just could resist you any more and for that I am sorry Tohru.

_(He looks over at Tohru, who by now is even redder than Kyo with a look of shock on her face)_

**Kyo:** I'm sorry.

_(He looks away only to feel a hand on his cheek, he turns around and before he has time to react Tohru kisses him and after _awhile _he breaks away)_

**Kyo:** Tohru?

**Tohru:** I love you too Kyo and you have no reason to be sorry, and Yuki is like a brother to me nothings going to happen between us!

**Kyo:** I can't believe I've lived with you for 2 years and I haven't had the guts to say anything!

**Tohru:** Kyo?

**Kyo:** Ye...

_(Gets interrupted when Tohru kisses him again, this time he kisses her back, they only stop due to lack of air)_

**Kyo:** I can't believe this is actually happening to me!

_(Tohru once again with out thinking lies next to Kyo while sort of hugging him)_

**Kyo:** looks really surprised Tohru?

**Tohru:** Yes Kyo?

**Kyo:** You were hugging me, well sort of.

**Tohru:** Oh I'm so sorry!

_(They both sit up)_

**Kyo:** No not that, I didn't transform!

**Tohru:** You mean the curse has been lifted!

**Kyo:** I think so!

_(Tohru hugs Kyo as if her life depended on it, she hugged with such force that they both fell back down again)_

**Kyo:** Is there any particular reason you just tackled me?

**Tohru:** Sorry, it's just that for so long I've wanted to hug you, I thought that I would never be able to now I can!

_(Kyo laughs and puts his arm round Tohru)_

**Kyo:** I couldn't be happier.

_(Kyo looks at Tohru who is looking up staring at the sky with a big smile on her face)_

_He then relished something, he was lying on a blanket with a girl he loved beyond word and they were completely alone, maybe...No Kyo don't go there!_

**Tohru:** Kyo I think we should head back and check if the others can be hugged to!

**Kyo:** If we must.

**Tohru:** Thank you! Oh what are we going to tell the others?

**Kyo:** About the curse?

_(Tohru starts to blush)_

**Tohru:** No…Um…I meant us.

**Kyo:** Oh!

_(Kyo starts to blush)_

_I can't believe we're actually together AND the curse has been lifted!_

**Kyo:** I think we should wait.

**Tohru:** Oh okay!

_(They pack up and head towards the house oh and Tohru was dressed in her normal cloths again, she isn't wearing her bathing suit any more but Kyo is still soaking wet)_

**Tohru:** Shigure, Yuki we're home!

**Shigure:** Hello you two hope you weren't up to anything!

_(Shigure then notices that Kyo is soaking and Tohru is only wet on the front left and they both have big smiles, being Shigure he puts 2 and 2 together and comes to the conclusion they are now together or they were at least making out down by the lake)_

**Tohru:** We have wonderful news!

_(Yuki enters)_

**Yuki:** What Miss Honda?

**Shigure:** You aren't pregnant are you Tohru?

_(Kyo and Tohru blush)_

**Tohru:** Of course not!

_(She hugs Shigure and then Yuki and nothing happens)_

**Tohru:** Notice anything different?

**Shigure and Yuki:** You mean the curse has been lifted!

**Kyo:** We think so.

**Shigure:** big grin on face I wonder how they found that out?

**Kyo:** Don't get any ideas!

**Shigure:** Oh of course not! I'll go phone everyone and tell them!

_(Kyo storms off heading towards the roof)_

**Yuki:** I'm going to visit Machi

**Tohru:** Okay!

_(Tohru then heads towards the roof)_

**Kyo:** Tohru, is that you?

**Tohru:** Yes!

_(Tohru sits down close to Kyo)_

**Tohru:** Kyo, I...

_(Kyo then kisses her, Tohru the moves closer to Kyo and he puts his arm around her and they cuddle)_

_His heart is beating so fast, he must be as nervous as I am, I can't believe this is finally happening, but now that it has what now!_

**Kyo:** Tohru, I really do love you!

**Tohru:** And I really love you Kyo!

_(Kyo kisses her forehead)_

**A/N:** Hopefully that was a bit longer and I hope you enjoyed it! There are 2 more chapters; there are 5 in total so please R&R


	4. What Now?

**Disclaimer:** Fruits Basket isn't mine and neither are the characters.

**A/N: **Here is the second to last chapter, I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's a bit fluffy, but aren't all my chapters!

**Key:**

_Thoughts_

Normal

**Who is speaking:**

sound effect

_(What's happening)_

**Chapter 4: What now?**

_(Exactly 1 year later)_

**Tohru:** I can't believe I have completed high school.

**Uo:** I bet your mom would be proud!

**Hana:** She would.

**Uo:** So do you guys want to hang out later?

**Tohru:** Oh...sorry Uo I already made plans for tonight.

**Hana:** That mystery man again?

_(Tohru nods)_

**Uo:** When will you tell us who he is?

_(Kyo then comes into the scene, interrupting)_

**Kyo:** Tohru, Yuki's staying for another student council meeting.

**Tohru:** Oh okay, so it's only 3 for dinner tonight?

**Kyo:** Um...no it's just…err…us two Shigure had to go to the main house, probably avoiding his editor AGAIN!

**Tohru:** Oh okay, so what do you want for dinner then?

**Kyo:** Don't worry I already have everything, you don't have to cook tonight.

**Uo:** It's not him is it?

**Tohru:** Huh?

**Uo:** This mystery guy?

_(Tohru and Kyo start to blush)_

**Tohru:** Eh... no of course not!

**Kyo:** I just made dinner so she didn't have to cook on her last day of school, plus she'll be busy, aren't you going out with that guy tonight?

**Tohru:** Oh yea I am, Kyo you'll probably have to have dinner alone tonight, you don't mind do you?

**Kyo:** Of course not, beats eating leeks any way.

_(Uo and Hana are even more suspicious now, but pretend to believe them)_

**Tohru:** Oh I better hurry else I'll be late.

_(Kyo and Tohru head off)_

**Uo:** It's him isn't it?

**Hana:** I did sense something.

**Uo:** Well at least now we know.

_(Kyo and Tohru are now at home)_

**Kyo:** Tohru do you mind if we go some where else for dinner?

**Tohru:** Um...which restaurant did you have in mind Kyo?

**Kyo:** well actually it's not a restaurant.

**Tohru:** oh then where?

**Kyo:** It's a surprise. You go get changed, just something casual nothing fancy, I'll wait here.

**Tohru:** Okay!

_(Tohru is really excited at this point, she loves surprises!)_

_I can't believe I'm actually going through with this, I can't, no I won't back out now!_

**Tohru:** I'm ready Kyo!

**Kyo:** Alright let's go! Oh one more thing do you mind if I blind fold you?

**Tohru:** Oh really, wow this is fun!

**Kyo:** Okay let's go, follow my lead.

_(Kyo grabs her hand, they both blushes, even after going out for a year they were still very embarrassed at times)_

**Kyo:** We're there!

**Tohru:** Yay!

_(Kyo takes of her blindfold; they are at the lake where Kyo had set up a picnic just like the last one)_

**Tohru:** Oh wow!

**Kyo:** Happy anniversary!

_(Kyo kisses her on the forehead)_

**Tohru:** Thank you so much Kyo!

_(They sit down and have dinner under the stars; it's a full moon tonight)_

**Kyo:** I brought you bathing suit incase you wanted to go for a swim!

**Tohru:** Thanks again Kyo!

**Kyo:** Oh before I forget!

_(He hand he a small gift, Tohru opens it to find a ring)_

**Tohru:** Oh my Kyo, you didn't have to!

**Kyo:** I did because...

**Tohru:** What?

**Kyo:** I love you and always will! Oh look on the inside!

_(Tohru looks on the inside of the ring to find something engraved, it says 'will you be mine?')_

**Tohru:** does this mean...

**Kyo:** Yes, Tohru Honda will you marry me and stay by my side?

**Tohru:** Oh Kyo!

_(Kyo looks at her to find a concerned look on her face)_

_Well done Kyo you are moving too fast!_

_(Kyo then stands up ready to leave when Tohru suddenly jumps at him from behind)_

**Tohru:** Yes! YES! Of course I will!

_(They both have a long kiss)_

**Kyo:** So do you want to go for a swim?

**Tohru:** Yes.

**Kyo:** I'll be right back you can get changed in the bushes.

_(Tohru kissed him one more time before leaving to get changed, while she was gone Kyo got changed in record time and gets into the water and hides behind a rock)_

_I hate the water so much, but I'll join her if it makes her happy_

_(Tohru get into the water and swims close to the rock, Kyo comes out of hiding)_

**Tohru:** Kyo? What are you doing in the water, you hate water!

_(Kyo Just pulles her closer to him and kisses her)_

**Kyo:** Because I love you!

**Tohru:** Oh Kyo! Thank you, you've done so much for me!

**Kyo:** But Tohru you've done so much more for me!

_(They then had another long kiss)_

_Was that just a dream?_

_(After the kiss everything was a blur, he felt someone on his chest)_

_Oh no, we didn't, did we?_

_(He looks down at Tohru to find her still in her bathing suit)_

_Thank god for that!_

_(He then sighs and lies back down, he felt her stir)_

**Tohru:** Kyo?

**Kyo:** Morning Tohru, I think we fell asleep.

**Tohru: **Oh no what about the others, they must be worried sick?

**Kyo:** Don't worry I left a note saying there was no way in telling what time we'd be back and not to worry.

**Tohru:** Oh okay!

_(She the snuggled back down and was soon fast asleep again, Kyo then started to stoke her hair)_

_God she is so beautiful, and she's mine, I never want to wake up from this dream!_

_(1 hour later)_

**Kyo:** Tohru?

_(He kisses her on the forehead)_

**Kyo:** Tohru?

**Tohru:** Yes?

**Kyo:** We should head back now!

**Tohru:** Okay!

_(They pack up and headed home)_

**A/N:** Well one more chapter to go, what's Tohru's News and why is Kyo so happy at a New Year's celebration?  
Some people where wondering how the curse was lifted well in my story it was lifted by someone finally accepting the cat and Kyo beating Yuki by getting together with Tohru.


	5. Really?

**Disclaimer:** Fruits Basket isn't mine and neither are the characters

**A/N: **Here it is the 5 and final chapter, sorry it's short but here it is.

**Key:**

_Thoughts_

Normal

**Who is speaking:**

sound effect

_(What's happening)_

**Chapter 5: Really?**

_(They arrive home about 15mins later it was now about 2pm)_

**Shigure:** Well I see the two love birds are back!

_(Tohru and Kyo blush and bow their heads)_

**Kyo: **Um Shigure Tohru and I have something we want to tell you!

**Shigure:** There's something Yuki wants to tell us as well!

_(Everyone sits around the table, Yuki's there also)_

**Yuki:** I'm leaving to England with Machi in a week.

**Shigure:** Well I have some news as well, I have decided to move back to the main house in a month, I was going to leave the house to you 3 but I guess it will just be Kyo and Tohru.

_(Kyo and Tohru are totally shocked)_

**Shigure:** So what was your two's news?

**Kyo:** Tohru and I have been together for a year now and we've decided to...

**Tohru:** Get married!

**Shigure:** Well, well isn't this a surprise! I must go tell Aya!

**Yuki:** Congratulations!

**Kyo:** Eh...thanks I guess.

_(Kyo and Yuki are a bit nicer to each other now that the curse is lifted)_

**Tohru:** Kyo do you relies we have a house of our own already!

**Kyo:** I know!

_(He kisses her gently on the forehead)_

**Kyo:** We should probably start making wedding plans and decide where we're going for our gulp Honeymoon.

_(Both of them are blushing again)_

**Tohru:** Can it wait till tomorrow please?

**Kyo:** Sure!

**Tohru:** I should probably go tell Uo and Hana!

_(Tohru runs upstairs while Kyo scans the room and sighs)_

I _can't believe I'm getting everything I ever wanted, the girl I love and a new house!_

_(Next day) _

**Aya: **The Bride to be shouldn't be working, she should be out celebrating!

**Tohru: **Eh...Aya when did you get here?

**Shigure: **He's been here since last night.

**Aya: **As soon as I heard the good news I rang Hatori and got him to bring me over!

**Tohru: **Where did you sleep?

**Aya: **Oh I slept with Shigure last night

**Shigure: **Aya please, not in front of the children! (A/N: Note they arn't gay that we know of they just act like this to get on people nerves, so plz no flames)

Thwack

Thwack

**Yuki:** Don't be perverted and points to Aya what are you doing here?

**Aya: **I've come to see the bride to be and my dear brother!

**Shigure:** So what did you want to see the bride to be for?

**Aya:** Oh thats right! Tohru I've come to get your measurments for the dress!

_(Kyo hits Aya)_

**Kyo:** Don't go around assuming things, ask first!

**Aya:** Oh Tohru, I'll make you the most wonderful dress, you'll love it, please!

_What am I supposed to say, I can't really say no but I'm worried about the dress he'll make!_

**Tohru:** Of course you can!

_She probably had no choice, she's to kind to say no, stupid snake!_

**Aya:** I must go tell Hatori!

Thwack

**Yuki:** Stop reporting everything to him!

_(about a Month later, after the wedding, Hatori, Shigure and Aya are in the car heading home)_

**Shigure:** That was such a beautiful wedding, our flower is all grown up! fakes a sob

**Aya:** And wasn't Tohru's dress great?

**Hatori:** It was a lovly wedding, I'm glad to see Tohru and Kyo so happy, even Yuki was happy.

**Shigure:** Things seems so different now, the curse has been lifted, Kyo is happy and Yuki is happy! Not to mention this is the longest my house has ever stayed in one piece!

**Aya:** Next I'll be designing Machi dress.

**Hatori:** What makes you so sure Machi is getting married to Yuki?

**Aya:** He's my younger brother, he has my charm, he's probably already won her heart!

**Hatori:** Sweatdrop anime style

_(About 3 months later, everyone is at the Sohma estate celebrating the Chinese New Year)_

_I have to tell him, how he will react, we've only been married for 2 months._

**Tohru:** Kyo, I need to talk to you before the feast.

**Kyo:** Okay.

**Tohru:** I don't know how to tell you this but I'm pregnant I went to the doctors yesterday.

**Kyo:** ...Are you serious?

_(Tohru nodded looking at Kyo's shocked expression)_

_What was she going to do now?_

**Kyo:** That's great, really, I can't wait, oh my god I'm going to be a father, ME!

**Tohru:** I'm going to tell everyone at the feast.

**Kyo:** Okay, thanks for telling me first

_(He then kisses her on the forehead and takes her hand and leads her to the main hall, everyone is already seated)_

**Shigure:** Why Kyo what is that grin for?

**Kyo:** Tohru has some news!

**Momiji:** What is it Tohru?

**Tohru:** I'm pregnant!

**Aya:** I'm going to be an uncle, I can't wait!

**Yuki:** Aya we aren't that closely related.

**Shigure:** Let's hope the child doesn't take after Kyo!

**Kyo:** What's that supposed to mean!

**Yuki:** Stupid Cat!

**Kyo:** Damn Rat!

**The End**

**A/N:** I know it was short. Sorry if you got this far and thought 'well that sucked' I couldn't really thing of an ending so yea. Please R&R be harsh, I need to learn. I might write a sequel if I come up with one but we'll have to wait and see. If you have any ideas, especially about how many kids she's going to have, what gender they are and names (I prefer asian names with cool meanings!)

I would like to Thank all my reviewers you have made my life a little better! I hope the ending wasn't to bad for any of you peoples becasue I know how it feels to read something that starts off quite good and then the ending sucks and you feel down. So sorry if it was a bad ending.

Oh and some poeple were wondering about Akito well now that the curse has been lifted, he has been getting better and isn't sick all the time any more, he also started being nicer to the people in the zodiac. He also revealed his secret (which made him happier and he felt less pressure), I'll eventually write a story about Akito so stay tuned!


	6. Replies Not actual Chap

_**Replies:**_

Okay first sorry to all those who had this story on their alert list and came straight away to check out the update I'm sorry to say for this story all following updates including this one will only be reply to reviews. I am sorry.

Okay so I don't have to repeat myself for ever review THANK YOU! Everyone, I love you all so much :hugs: sorry and thanks for all your advice and support during this story!

**Demon-ray-forever:** If I get any ideas for a sequel I'll write one I swear.

**inuyasha12262: **Agreed. If you mean the format where everything is on paragraphs kind of like a book then I am actually in the process of rewriting all my stories in that format.

**Laney1:** Thanks, will keep it in mind when I rewrite.

**Edakumi:** Okay I will and I liked the ending too, it wasn't too serious or mushy _(hopefully)_

**RandomAngel:** Glad you thought so.

**Kyou-kun and Hatsuharu (etc.):** Thank you

**Animefire275:** :sob: your so mean. Jokes, you did have me going there for a second though

**CXHforever:** I might do that, I'll consider it and add it to my to-do list. I was considering that name, it also kind of links to Kyo's in a small way which would be cool.

**Trinityfire13:** Wow all these demands for sequels and the kids lol I'll try my best folks

**Shortpoet:** Fruits Basket keeps you hooked with all the suspense doesn't it? Oh and thanks for your comments on my way of writing about Kyo I tried my best with him. I like Shigure too but after volume 12 though I start to have my doubts, but I won't reveal too much.

**Joskers:** Meh not really sure you can decide for yourself, this story was a quick thing I came up with after reading no. 11 it was so sad and sweet :cries:.

**Kayla:** Thanks

I would like to thank most of all **Shortpoet** who was my first reviewer and stuck with me through to the end. Also I'd like to thank **Animefire275**, **CXHforever** and **Edukumi** who where always there for me and giving me helpful advice and comments.


End file.
